Chobits A Feudal Fairy tale
by Galaxy princess Serenity
Summary: A hot head half demon meets a perfect innocent perscom. Perscoms are robots. Will such a mix leave us with love or will it bring heartbreaks?
1. Part one

Chobits. A Feudal Fairy tale.  
Story plot: Galxay Princess Serentiy.  
Chobits by: Clamp.  
Inu-Yasha by: Rumiko TAKAHASHI.  
  
Plot: A hot head half demon meets a perfect innocent perscom. Perscoms are robots. Will such a mix leave us with love or will it bring heartbreaks? 

Part two.

Inu-Yasha was too confused by this weird thing. The girl did whatever he did; she was just a big copycat!

" Would you cut that out?! He finally spoke.

" Cut… out…" The girl asked more confused then him.

" Yeah cut it out idiot!" Inu-Yasha sparked.

" Idiot!" The confused girl yelled back.

" Hey, I'm no idiot!" He yelled back.

" Idiot!" The girl yelled.

" Feh. You are an idiot." He looked away.

" Idiot…" The girl grabbed his shirt,

" Nara…" She looked so sad that she could cause a thunderstorm.

" What's up with you?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"Nara…" The girl looked even sadder.

" Why you keep saying such a stupid word? Nara this, and Nara that! I have enough! What dose that dumb word mean!" He turned away and thought. The girl couldn't cry somehow so she couldn't tell him how she felt. She didn't talk like normal people, so she didn't know what to tell him.

" That's it ya' stupid girl. I'm going! You can't come…" Inu-Yasha went muttering, before the girl grabbed him by his hand.

" Nara… cut out… idiot… stupid." The innocent girl squeezed out of her mouth. Such a weird sounds, but it what he used so she went along.

" Do you even understand?" Inu-Yasha asked. The girl looked like she knew then she said,

"Nara"

"Urg!" Inu-Yasha fell on his face, manga style. The girl copied.

End. 


	2. Part two

Chobits. A Feudal Fairy tale.  
Story plot: Galxay Princess Serenity.  
Chobits by: Clamp.  
Inu-Yasha by: Rumiko TAKAHASHI.  
  
Plot: A hot head half demon meets a perfect innocent perscom. Perscoms are robots. Will such a mix leave us with love or will it bring heartbreaks?  
  
Part One.  
  
The half demon Inu-Yasha walked bare footed through the woods.

"Those stupid parents!" He yelled as then he started to sniff the air,

"Ewe, garbage is ahead." Inu-Yasha mutter. It was a sign that he was soon out of these long lost woods! In the pile of garbage he saw a girl! She had long white hair (Just like him) and she had ears! (Not like him. He had dog- ears!) She had a red sailor school uniform, with a red headband in her white long hair.

"Is she dead?" Inu-Yasha asked as he lifted the heavy girl. Then the eyes of the girl woke up and she peeped out

"Nara..." Inu-Yasha dropped her down and yelled asking

"What did you say?!"

"Nara..."  
End. (So far.)


	3. Part 3

Chobits. A Feudal Fairy tale.  
Story plot: Galxay Princess Serenity.  
Chobits by: Clamp.  
Inu-Yasha by: Rumiko TAKAHASHI.

Part three.

Miroku stood looking for his friend. Plum on his shoulder start wavering flags,

" Don't worry. If you become sad, that'll be bad!" Plum smiled.

" You're right." He walked inside. After they took one step they heard a loud bang.

" What?" Miroku looked out his window again.

" You stupid girl!" Inu-Yasha yelled.

"That's Inu-Yasha." Miroku laughed.

" Scary dog! Scary dog-man comes?" Plum asked worried.

" Yeah." He smiled.

" Oh, no!" She cried.

" Don't worry Sumomo." Miroku demand.

" Name is NOT Sumomo, is Plum." Sumomo reported him.

" Whatever. What in the world?" He looked hard as he saw a girl with Inu-Yasha. They ran down and found them.

" Hey, she pretty cute Inu-Yasha; and I thought you said you were to ugly to get a girlfriend!" Miroku laughed.

" I-I…" Inu-Yasha yelled blushing then Plum did her normal welcome home song all over and got in Inu-Yasha way to talking to him and the girl.

" So what's your name?" Miroku asked.

" Nara." The girl smiled.

" So it's Nara, that's cute." The man returned her smile. Sumomo finally stop dancing all around him and went back on Miroku's shoulder.

" So where did you buy such a cute one?" He asked Inu-Yasha as Plum went to welcome home the weird girl.

" What! You can't _buy_ people! And I found her in the land fill!"

" What, oh you don't know." Miroku looked over at the two girls.

" Know what Miroku?" Inu-Yasha asked. " She's a perscom.

" Miroku whispered so that no one else could hear.

" What…" Inu-Yasha then looked over at the two as they dance around. Sumomo would dance and sing and the girl would just copy her moves.

End.


	4. Part 4

Chobits. A Feudal Fairy tale.  
Story plot: Galaxy Princess Serenity.  
Chobits by: Clamp.  
Inu-Yasha by: Rumiko TAKAHASHI.  
  
Part four

"Nara?" Nara asked as she saw Inu-Yasha eating.

" Urg…" Inu-Yasha looked away,

" Don't think just because your cute you can get what you want!" Inu-Yasha then mumbled,

" I hate cute."

" Nara." Nara gave a sad look.

" Yeah see, I have to go to school in this weirdo place and it sucks!" Inu-Yasha yelled stabbing his food.

" And if it's not bad enough I got that weirdo laptop thing over there with Miroku. Few" He the looked over his shoulder.

" Congratulation you made my life here worst." Inu-Yasha smiled.

" Nara." She smiled she ran and though her arms around him.

" Woo! Cool it idiot!" Inu-Yasha yelled.

" Nara?" She asked.

" Hey… well ok. Fine. Just get off so I can eat!" He demanded. He walked over to drink some tea then looked at the clock and spit it all out.

" Ah! I'm going to be late for school!" He yelled. Then he stopped.

" Nara!" He yelled.

" Nara?" She asked.

" I got to go. You stay here! Don't move a muscle!" he orders.

" Nara!" She said as if saying yes.

End.


	5. Part 5

Chobits. A Feudal Fairy tale.  
Story plot: Galaxy Princess Serenity.  
Chobits by: Clamp.  
Inu-Yasha by: Rumiko TAKAHASHI.  
  
Part five.

" What did you want Miroku?" Inu-Yasha asked as he walked over after school.

" Oh, I wanted you to go meet this guy. Since you know nothing about coms." He smirked.

" Hey… what's a com?" He asked.

" Oh my poor, poor friend." Miroku said with sweat drops over their heads.

End.


	6. Part 6

Chobits. A Feudal Fairy tale.  
Story plot: Galaxy Princess Serenity.  
Chobits by: Clamp.  
Inu-Yasha by: Rumiko TAKAHASHI.

Part six.

" Come on Nara." Inu-Yasha yelled.

" Nara!" She copied.

" Yeah ok. Well we got to meet this guy so behave!" Inu-Yasha order!

" Nara." She smiled.

"Ok." He said as he knocked on the man's door. There was a silence. Inu-Yasha went like a mad man fling his fist into the doorway.

"Nara" Nara wonder what would happen if she pushed the big red button. Click.

" Yes." A lady on the other end of the phone said.

" Nara." Nara said.

" Excuse me?" The lady said.

" What in the world. HEY! HEY! These boxes are hiding a girl in there?" He looked all over to see if there was a way inside.

" Sorry." A sweat drop fell over the phone, (How that happens I don't know. It's manga!) Inside a little man heard the noise and said,

" Let him in."

"You mad sir!" She pointed out all his tech stuff.

"It's ok." He said. Then the lady spoke into the phone and said.

" Please come in." Then she opened the door.

" May we not regret this?" She smiled.

End.


	7. Part 7

Chobits. A Feudal Fairy tale.  
Story plot: Galaxy Princess Serenity.  
Chobits by: Clamp.  
Inu-Yasha by: Rumiko TAKAHASHI.

Part seven.

Nara walked in and saw all different things. Inu-Yasha came in and pulled back Nara, "You can't go without me! What would you tell him?" Inu-Yasha asked.

" Idiot." Nara said remembering.

" NO!!" He yelled,

" You don't tell a super smart guy his an idiot!"

" Nara." She said, as Inu-Yasha looked at all the snaky girls all over him.

" Ah!" Inu-Yasha yelled.

" Nara." She looked up to see a little fox demon.

" It's alright Inu-Yasha. Don't get to excited." Shippo said.

" What!" Inu-Yasha yelled.

" Nara." Nara copied Inu-Yasha.

" Are you… the Chobit?" Shippo asked looking in her eyes.

"Nara?" She said.

End. 


	8. Part 8

Chobits. A Feudal Fairy tale.  
Story plot: Galaxy Princess Serenity.  
Chobits by: Clamp.  
Inu-Yasha by: Rumiko TAKAHASHI.

Part eight.

"Wow! FOUR life size thingies couldn't find out who she belongs too?" He yelled.

" Yep." Shippo looked at Nara then someone laid a hand on his head,

" Would you like me to do it sir?" A long green/purple hair girl smiled.

" Well… No." He looked away.

" Don't you want to find out?" She asked.

" Yes…" He said sadly. " Feh, and who are you?" He asked.

" I'm Yuzuki. Sir Shippo here made me." Yuzuki smiled. 'She always smiles' thought Shippo as she hooked her self up to the weird girl that Inu-Yasha found and named her Nara.

End. 


	9. Part 9

Chobits. A Feudal Fairy tale.  
Story plot: Galaxy Princess Serenity.  
Chobits by: Clamp.  
Inu-Yasha by: Rumiko TAKAHASHI.

Part nine.

Yuzuki went crazy. Shippo ran and unplugged her from the weird perscom,

"Stop! That's enough!!" He screamed.

"What the heck?" InuYasha stepped in. Nara saw Yuzuki being held by Shippo so she copied and hugged Shippo, " Get away!" He scolded the girl.

" Hey!" InuYasha took Nara by the hand.

" Nara…" She hugged him. Yuzuki woke up.

" Is anything wrong Yuzuki?" Shippo asked.

" No, just some of my data has crashed." She smiled.

"Ok…" Shippo looked away sadly. " We'll come back later!" InuYasha walked out. He then turned around to see a Nara standing in the doorway. Her hair danced in the wind,

" Nara?" She asked.

"Ah!" He went back to her,

" You're a real pain." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her back home. When they got back the saw a huge mess.

" Who could of…?" He looked at Nara.

" Nara?" The he re-looked the room. A he smelled the smell of nail polish.

End.


	10. Part 10

Chobits. A Feudal Fairy tale.  
Story plot: Galaxy Princess Serenity.  
Chobits by: Clamp.  
Inu-Yasha by: Rumiko TAKAHASHI.

Part ten.

A teacher sat in the room adding a lovely shade of green to her nails.

" Sango-sama!" InuYasha looked at his teacher from school.

"Oh, hello InuYasha, and what's your name girl?" She asked.

" Nara." She smiled.

" Nara is such a cute name! So you just move in and you got a girl up in your room? Naughty, naughty." She made fun of him.

" NO! Never she a perscom! See the ears?" He pointed to Nara's com. ears.

" Oh, well sue me! I see them everyday on your fat head!" She laughed.

" And who invited you in my rented house!" InuYasha asked.

" I welcomed myself in. Why? It's just one night." Sango smiled.

" I don't care if it's one second you got to…" He looked a Nara and Sango started playing a game,

" Nara!!" He yelled.

"Nara?" She asked.

" Your suppose to be on my side! You got to go Sango-sama!" He yelled giving orders.

" I guess I'll go sleep on the streets." Sango got up, then next was Nara. Nara ran and grabbed InuYasha by his red shirt,

" Nara…" She said as almost as ' please let me keep my new pet'

" What!!" He looked at her then he gave up, "ok."

End. 


End file.
